Prioridades
by Carito357
Summary: Bien podría ser culpa de que su juicio continuara un poco nublado por el dolor de cabeza, y el malestar muscular que no le permitían tomar todo el peso a la situación ni a la alarma de auto-destrucción del edificio. Pero, cada quién tenía sus propias prioridades.


_**"****Prioridades"**_

**Disclaimer:** Juro ante el todopoderoso_ Señor Oscuro, Zork Necrophades_, los personajes no son de mi pertenencia; de lo contrario, que se pudra mi alma mortal en el Reino de las Sombras (?). Sólo me entretengo escribiendo convenientes headcanons en las madrugadas, como siempre.

Es necesario aclarar que Ryou Bakura es Ryou Bakura, y el espíritu del anillo del milenio, es el espíritu del anillo del milenio. Sí, tengo una pequeña manía con estos dos~

Y no, no escribo tendershipping... aún. (?)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_ Capítulo único:**

La primera cosa que hizo Ryou Bakura al despertar, fue darse cuenta del horrible dolor de cabeza del cual era víctima. No tardó en notar también una molestia similar extenderse por toda su espalda, brazos y piernas —deteniéndose especialmente en su extremidad superior izquierda, con un ardor un tanto más punzante. Sentía la consciencia adormecida, demasiado para preocuparse del por qué de su estado. Probablemente hubiese preferido continuar en su letargo, de no ser por un atisbo de memoria que le obligó a reaccionar.

¿Había sido atacado por la carta de Dios Egipcio de Yugi?

Corrección: el _espíritu del anillo_ fue atacado por la carta de Dios Egipcio. Él sólo se encontró de vuelta en el control de su cuerpo frente una fuerte ventisca de aire cuya fuente no fue capaz de identificar, hasta reparar en la imponente figura de un dragón rojo. Al segundo siguiente, se hallaba inconsciente en una camilla.

... Igual a como estaba en ese momento. Pensó, con algo de ironía, que tal vez despertar en la cama de un hospital o enfermería se estaba convirtiendo en un mal hábito. Logró reunir suficiente fuerza de voluntad para abrir los ojos, todavía un poco mareado. Levantó una mano para llevarla frente a su rostro, su vista continuando pegada en dirección al techo.

No, no recordaba dónde demonios se encontraba. ¿Seguía en el dirigible? Era difícil imaginarlo considerando la falta de turbulencias en el lugar. Quizá se trataba de la famosa Torre de Batalla donde se celebrarían las finales del torneo.

Pestañeó, manteniendo la vista al frente. ¿Habría... acabado también ya el dichoso torneo? No le sorprendería: pudieron pasar días, hasta semanas desde la última vez que caminó por sus propios pies. El espíritu del anillo no era muy sutil en ese sentido.

Casi con seguridad, sus _queridos amigos_ se habían encargado de él, como otras varias veces. Y al ser la oscuridad momentáneamente apaciguada, dejaban al _pobre_ y _desdichado_ cuerpo de su _inocente_ anfitrión reponerse del conflicto en la insípida camilla de un hospital.

(Si obviamos aquel pequeño incidente con el Reino de las Sombras, por supuesto).

Una parte de sí hubiese esperado ver a Yugi y a los demás en su cuarto, ahogando exclamaciones de alegría y comentarios jocosos, hasta que Anzu deliberadamente los regañara diciendo que lo debían dejar descansar en paz. Sin embargo otro lado de sí, el que ya se había acostumbrado a la misma agotadora rutina cada vez, sabía muy bien que eso **no** iba a pasar. Y no podía evitar sentirse ligeramente decepcionado al respecto.

Sí, salvar al mundo por centésima vez consecutiva en el año es prioridad sobre reponer las flores en el cuarto de su compañero caído. Probablemente por eso las suyas estaban marchitas y muertas en un solitario rincón de la habitación.

Cerró los ojos e hizo un intento por despejar esos pensamientos de su mente. Se tambaleó fuera de la camilla, aferrándose con sus manos a un costado de ésta para evitar desplomarse en el suelo, en caso de que sus piernas no fueran capaces de sostenerlo. La vista se le nubló un instante, pero afortunadamente fue capaz de mantener su posición erguida lo suficiente para sobrellevar la sensación de mareo.

La cabeza aún le dolía como el infierno, notó con algo de preocupación. Al igual que la fastidiosa fatiga muscular que empezaba a sentir.

—Podría jurar que un camión me acaba de pasar por encima... —se quejó casi inaudiblemente, sin rastro de ánimo en la voz. Los vendajes pobremente apretados sobre su brazo izquierdo y el ligero picor no eran buenas señales. Su garganta rasposa le impidió articular más palabras antes de carraspear sonoramente en la habitación vacía, preguntándose una vez más dónde demonios se encontraba.

Decidió que necesitaba salir, encontrar a alguien, o ir a por un poco de agua que aliviara la sequedad de su boca. Su estómago gruñó protestante, alegando que algo de comer tampoco vendría mal en las circunstancias. Posiblemente estaba en lo correcto.

Iba a emprender su pequeña exposición, cuando el estruendoso sonido de una alarma le hizo tambalear de sorpresa, alcanzando apenas a aferrarse al colchón donde yacía momentos atrás, evitando así dar nuevamente una visita al suelo. La dichosa luz roja que parpadeaba incesantemente a un costado agudizó su dolor de cabeza sin necesidad de verla directamente, pues la sirena brillaba al mismo compás con que el ruido retumbaba a su alrededor.

Esperó por algunos muchos segundos, aguardando con la esperanza de que el infernal bullicio cesara de destrozar sus tímpanos. Sin embargo, a su infortunio, aquello no estaba pronto a suceder; menos cuando la igualmente aguda voz de un parlante anunció una cuenta regresiva que era difícil no tomar en cuenta:

Treinta minutos para destrucción del edificio. Y probablemente, con él, todo ser vivo que se encuentre hasta cientos de metros a la redonda.

¿A qué se reducía todo? Despertaba en un lugar extraño, ahora también acababa de enterarse que, para colmo, tenía la mitad de una hora para salir de tal sitio o acabaría convertido en papilla en el suelo. Y de seguro a KaibaCorp no le haría gracia tener deshechos en su propiedad.

Algo le decía que ya debería estar más que acostumbrado. Situación ridículamente similar al drama sin necesidad del Reino de los Duelistas, cortesía de Pegasus. Tomó una larga respiración, deteniéndose a ordenar sus pensamientos y prepararse psicológicamente para lo que venía.

Primero y más importante, atender sus necesidades metabólicas básicas: tenía _hambre_. Ya contaba con suficiente lucidez para racionalizar su estado, aunque le costara concentrarse del todo con la luz parpadeante y el ruido que todavía le mareaban, se sentía con fuerzas óptimas para intentar siquiera moverse de la habitación sin tambalear.

Al menos, podría considerarlo un avance. No le extrañó en absoluto que los pasillos se hallaran igual de desiertos que los demás cuartos. Casi podría jurar que una invasión zombie arrasó con todos por allí, o algo por el estilo. Como una mala película de Hollywood, pensó, mientras continuaba su caminar por los corredores herméticos de la Torre de Batalla.

Seguro que Yugi y compañía estaban celebrando la casi segura victoria de su equipo. El mundo tal y como lo conocían continuaba existiendo, así que era lógico pensar que el _bien triunfaba_, otra vez. Todo muy acorde para los siempre felices protagonistas.

Los personajes secundarios de la historia tenían una vida un tanto más dura. Un suspiró salió de su garganta, ya que al parecer, luego de varios intentos al abrir puertas al azar, estaba todavía lejano a hallar una despensa, cocina o lo que fuera. La mayoría de las habitaciones no eran más que replicas la una con la otra, más o menos, similares a la cual él despertó.

Con sinceridad, empezaba a sentirse un poco frustrado. ¿Es qué acaso esa maldita alarma no iba a detenerse nunca? Frunció los labios al recordar que ésta no era más, en realidad, que un aviso constante de la auto-destrucción del edificio. Veinticinco minutos aproximadamente. Quizá veinte.

Bien podría deber reorganizar sus prioridades, o es que su juicio continuaba un poco nublado por el dolor de cabeza y el malestar muscular que no le permitían tomar todo el peso a la situación. _Tenía hambre_. Quería encontrar algo de comer, y lo quería _ahora_.

Notoria fue la expresión de la alegría en su rostro al divisar, no demasiado lejos de unos treinta pasos, una etiqueta en la puerta que anunciaba aquello que tanto anhelaba en ese momento. Su estómago gruñó adelantado, mientras se dirigía esperanzado hacia lo que aparentaba ser la despensa. Y en efecto lo era, que es lo importante.

Así pasó los siguientes minutos. Había allí un congelador, cuyo contenido no tardó en explorar y posteriormente, vaciar. ¡Tenían de todo! O al menos, todo aquello que considerar comestible con un mínimo de buen sabor (aunque, muy probablemente, en su estado actual se hallaba lejos de considerarse verdaderamente crítico con lo que se llevaba a la boca).

Pepinillos ácidos, verdes y jugosos. Algo de pan, embutidos, sacó un envase de leche para poder beber junto al resto de los bocadillos— no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente divertido al observar la marca del producto: nada más que un curioso símbolo de KC.

En su afán, ni siquiera se había molestado en revisar la fecha de caducidad de los alimentos, pero, seguro no era demasiado importante. Se encontraba demasiado entretenido en su labor para preocuparse de nada más, inclusive cuando un ruido a su espalda quiso señalar que otra persona entró en la habitación al ser abierta la puerta.

_O para el caso, más de una persona._

—¡Bakura! —escuchó su nombre, tal y como el pánico colectivo se hubiera extendido por el rostro de las cuatro personas que ahora le miraban desde la entrada, todavía en la puerta. En realidad, muy típico de ellos. Pero de todas maneras, giró levemente el cuello para saludarles con una sonrisa, mientras daba la primera mordida al plátano que acababa de llevarse a la boca.

Sus expresiones de sorpresa le hacían preguntarse vagamente qué había hecho el afamado espíritu del anillo esta vez. Si acaso había sido algo tan malo, o hasta emocionante. Realmente, tenía idea de nada en absoluto. Sin embargo, le daba la equivoca sospecha que pudo ser quizá igual o peor que un ataque de Dios Egipcio.

Detectar un deje de culpabilidad en los ojos de Yugi así se lo confirmó. Los demás presentes, entiéndanse aquí, Jounuchi, Anzu y Honda, no parecían exclusivamente preocupados por su estado. Por supuesto, con confirmar que su amigo no estaba muerto debiera bastarles. Más importante sería encontrar a los hermanos propietarios de KaibaCorp para evitar que todo el edificio estallara...

Cosa de prioridades. Mientras, él continuó devorando tranquilamente la fruta amarilla, o lo que quedaba de ella. Notó con algo de retraso que, de un momento a otro, la mayoría abandonó la habitación por excepción del muchacho de cabellos alborotados en punta, que permaneció. Ambos se acercaron un par de pasos.

—Me alegra que estés de vuelta, Bakura-kun —el chico le sonrió con una de sus típicas expresiones, pero que el otro sabía, no dejaba por ello de ser sincera. Y por primera vez desde que despertó en algún lugar, sobre una camilla, se sintió feliz de que efectivamente así fuera.

—Yo también, Yugi. Yo también —devolvió el comentario, despacio, casi echándose a reír. _Todavía_ estaba agotado, le dolía la cabeza y la mayor parte del cuerpo. Un ligero vistazo a su vendaje en el brazo le bastó para recordarlo. Desvió levemente la mirada antes de hablar nuevamente—. Uh... ¿puedo aprovechar el momento para hacerte una pregunta?

El duelista asintió torpemente, a la vez que parpadeaba algo descolocado. El de cabellos blancos tuvo que tomar una bocadana de aire, lo que no ayudó a anular el reciente nerviosismo entre ellos. Finalmente, se aventuró a continuar, viéndose un tanto incómodo—. ¿Sabes dónde está mi Sortija del Milenio?

Hasta el momento, no había tenido señal alguna de ella. Aquello le ponía ansioso, sin saber bien por qué. La fuerza de la costumbre, y _pertenencia_, pues siempre la llevaba colgando en su pecho. Era extraño que no fuera así.

Dados los antecedentes, sabía que quizá preguntar por el anillo no sería lo más... apropiado. Se encontraba enterado también de los intentos por deshacerse del dichoso artículo, _sin su consentimiento_. No es que los culpara, después de todo, es entendible con la presencia del espíritu malvado alrededor.

Pese a todo, el joven duelista contestó a su cuestionamiento luego de unos pocos segundos de duda, que se alargaron innecesariamente. Con un gesto de cabeza, agradeció su sinceridad; pero especial el hecho que Yugi no inquiriera con comentarios extras a su decisión. Estilo: _"__¿seguro la quieres de regreso?__"_ _"__¿por qué? Sólo te trae problemas__"_ "_Estás mejor sin esa baratija.__"_

Porque él entendía. Entendía que poseer aquellos elementos forjados en sangre y oro significaban más que sólo soportar las almas ancestrales dentro de ellos.

Sin agregar más palabras, se dirigió a la dirección señalada. Sin apuro, sin rapidez, mas con una pizca de ansiedad y _anhelo_ apretando en su pecho. _Se hallaba cerca_. Giró el pomo de dicha puerta débilmente más aprisa, sus ojos detectando con inmediatez el brillo de la pálida pieza de metal dorado.

—¡Lo encontré! —no evitó expresar su alivio en voz alta, ni tampoco ocultó la sonrisa que embozó su expresión al sujetar entre sus dedos cálidos el inerte artículo. Cuidadosamente pulió la superficie del anillo con el borde de una de sus mangas, buscando remover suciedad inexistente de allí.

Ya está, lo tenía de vuelta. Se lo colgó en el cuello, permitiendo que las cinco puntas metálicas cayeran sobre su abdomen, tintineando a la vez. Y sólo había una cosa, un minúsculo detalle, que prefería ignorar. Fingir que no volvería.

Especialmente, cuando una voz que le pertenecía y a la vez no, susurró en el borde de su mente:

_**«**__Te tardaste, Propietario._**_»_**


End file.
